Pregnant with my Rapist's baby
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: SEQUEAL TO ATTACKED.
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant with my rapist baby Ch.1

(A/n I'm not a medical expert so I do not know if the thing of the baby's heart beat is correct)

(3 months since attacked/Esme's pov)

Bella was raped three months ago and since then she hasn't had her period. I have stressed t to Carlisle but he said it's probably stress of the rape. I didn't think it was I believe she is pregnant but I haven't said anything to Bella.

"Mom" Bella cry's and runs down the stairs.

"It didn't come did it?" I ask as I hug her.

"No and I just puked" She says and my body goes stiff.

"Mommy" she sobs.

"Honey it could be the flu" I say and pick her up.

"Just in case you need to rest if it's the flu" I say and lay her down in her room.

I kiss her forehead and go downstairs. I get on my laptop and go online. I hear Bella puke four more times while I research. I hear bell dry heaving and I get up and walk to the kitchen. I grab my cell phone of the charger and dial Carlisle's office number. He picks up on the second ring.

"Dr. Cullen's office, dr. Cullen speaking how may I help you?" he answers.

"Carlisle its Bella she's been puking all morning" I say.

"Love it might be the flu" he says.

"Carlisle we won't know until you come home and examine her" I whisper yell.

Ok I'll bring some supplies home tonight" he says.

"Ok" I say.

'I'll see you soon" he says.

"Bye" I say and hang up. I walk upstairs and go to bellas room but stop when I hear her heartbeat coming from my room. I open the door and Bella is laying on Carlisle's side of the bed clutching a pillow as tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart" I say and sit next to her.

"Daddy will figure it out tonight" I say and rub her back. She nods and yawns.

"Sleep baby" I say and rub her back.

She falls asleep and I lift her up and pulls the blanket back. I cover her up and kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

I was hoping I was wrong on her being pregnant but we can't know until Carlisle examines her. If she was pregnant we wouldn't be able to hear its heart beat until later on in he pregnancy because the baby's heartbeat matched Bella's.

I go downstairs and clean. When I'm finished I go to my office and work on paperwork. Carlisle comes home and i meet him downstairs. He's carrying a bag with medical equipment.

"Where is she?" he asks softly.

"In our room sleeping" I say and he nods and glides upstairs. I follow.

When he opens the door he smiles and then goes over to her. He sets the equipment down on the nightstand.

"Bella sweetheart" he coos and gently shakes her shoulder. She wakes up with a groan and tries to roll over.

"Not so fast baby" He says and she opens her eyes more.

(Bella's POV)

"Daddy" I whine as I see him.

"Shh I know baby girl, mommy called and told me you don't feel good" He says softly and sits on the bed with one leg under his other leg facing me so his other leg was dangling off the side of the bed.

"Can you sit up sweetie?" he asks and I nod and sit up but get dizzy. Daddy places his hands on my shoulders to keep me steady. Mommy hands him a bag with medical equipment. He brings out some supplies.

He does a basic exam and then he takes out stuff to draw blood. I whimper and scoot away from him.

"Hush sweetheart I need to draw some blood to rule out diagnoses." He says as he puts medical gloves on.

"Honey lean against the head board" he requests softly. I do so and he places a pillow on my lap and places a sterile drape across it before placing my arm down on it. He ties the tourniquet around my upper arm and cleans my inner elbow.

"Relax sweetie" he says as he grabs the needle. He quickly sticks me and hides the vial so I don't watch and get sick. He draws two vials. He puts a cotton ball over the needle and pulls it out. He puts band aid over the puncture wound.

"I'm going to go test these. I'll be back when I figure what's wrong" He says as he takes the drape and throws them in the garbage. He gets up and i lay back down. Mommy lays next to me and we turn on the TV and watch TV.

(Two hours later)

Daddy walk back in with a worried look on his face.

"Esme can I speak to you in the hallway" he requests and mommy nods and gets up. The go to the hall where I can't hear them.

(Carlisle's POV)

"Did you find out what's wrong with our daughter?" esme asks.

"Yes and I'm worried about how she's going to take it" I say.

"Carlisle what do you mean" esme questions worriedly. "Esme your fears are correct Bella is pregnant" I say an esme gasp and her hand fly's to her face and she sobs. Her knees give out and I quickly catch her and bring her closer to me. She grips onto my button up shirt and sobs into my chest. I hold her and rub her back.

"Shh love she'll be ok." i say

"No she won't Carlisle she's only 16" She says.

"Shh she will be fine, we'll take good care of her" I say.

"How are you going to tell the rest of the kids?" She asks.

" I don't know" I say.

"We can't just not tell them. Could you imagine there reactions if they came home from college in England and here there baby sister has a child" esme says.

"We can tell them after we tell Bella" I say and esme nods.

"Let's tell her right now" Esme says.

"Love are you sure you can keep your composure?" I ask.

"I can Bella is going to need both of us" She says and I nod and I grab her hand and we walk back to our bedroom. Bella is sitting up in bed looking worried.

(Bella's POV)

Mommy and daddy walk back in. I look nervously to daddy.

"Relax sweetheart" he says and they both sit down next to me.

"What's wrong with me daddy?" I ask.

"Bella sweetheart you got sick this morning because your pregnant" he says and everything stops. My eyes roll back and I slump back as everything turns black. Before my mind shuts down I hear mommy scream.

"CARLISLE DO SOMETHING" She screamed.

(An hour later)

I wake up with a cool hand on my forehead I open my eyes and I recognize the room as daddy's and mommy.

"Hey sweetheart how do you feel?" daddy asks.

"What happened?" I ask and sit up.

"Honey I told you, your pregnant" he says and I start to cry. I was pregnant with my rapist's baby. A piece of that asshole is inside me growing into a baby. I couldn't do this I was only 16 for Christ sake!

"Bella" daddy calls and i look up at him.

"You don't need to keep the baby if you don't want to" he says and i shake my head violently.

"No I could never kill him or her" I say and wrap my arms round my tummy.

"Shh it was a suggestion" He says and hugs me. I lean into him for comfort.

"Know your mother and I will help you as much as you need and I'm sure when your sibling come home they will help to if you don't give the baby up for adoption" He says.

"I could never. I want to keep this baby but what am I going to do for school?" I ask nervously.

Your mother and I can home school you" He says and I nod.

"Now that we know your pregnant you need to stop taking the birth control pills so it won't hurt your baby" He says and I nod.

"Now I need to schedule you a prenatal appointment do you want me as your ob/gyn or would you like Dr. roberts ?" daddy says but asks the last part.

"You I don't want to go to the hospital" I say and he nods.

"Ok then let's go to my office and I'll preform your first prenatal exam" he says and I nod. He gets up and pulls me up with him. We walk to the office and he guides me to the exam room attached t it.

"Now sweetheart I'm going to do a basic exam, an ultrasound and a pelvic exam" he says and at the word pelvic exam I start to panic.

"Shh Bella calm down" Daddy says and I shake my head no.

"OK I'm going to call dr. Roberts then" he says and goes to his office phone and dial in a number.

I couldnt hear the conversation cuz my ears were ringing from me panicking. I sit down on the bed and lay back trying not to faint again. I close my eyes. I feel a cold hand on my forehead. I open my eyes and mommy is there along with daddy.

"Shh its ok baby girl" Mommy coos.

"Bella dr. Roberts is going to come here and do your first exam since it involves the pelvic exam and then after there is no more pelvic exams for your other visits so I can take them over unless you want stick with dr. roberts " Daddy says.

"I want you" I say and he nods and kisses my forehead. The doorbell rings and daddy goes to answer. Mommy sits next to me on a chair as I continue to lay down. Daddy returns with Dr. Roberts.

"Hello guys" she greets as she walks in.

"This s a nice room you have set up Carlisle" she says and daddy nods. I sit up

"Hello Bella" she greets and hugs me. Over the last three month she has come to dinner many times and her and mommy became friends.

"Hi Dr. Roberts" I say.

"Please Bella its Vanessa" she says. Daddy hands her my chart I assume and she goes over the lab work.

"She is definitely pregnant" she says.

"Bella I'm going to perform a basic exam first" she says and I nod. Daddy hands her a stethoscope and she comes and stands on the side of the bed. She listens to my heart and lungs. Daddy continues handing equipment to her.

She finishes with the basic exam and daddy leaves the room and comes back wheeling the ultrasound machine in. He plugs it in and mommy helps me lay back against pillows so I'm not flat on the bed. She pull my shirt up exposing my belly and all the way up to my bra.

"This might be cold sweetheart" Vanessa says and squirts the gel on my belly. She moves the wand around and looks at the screen. I look and she freezes on a little black blob.

"That's your baby" she says and measures him or her.

"The baby is normal size for you being 12 weeks. And if we turn the sound on. There is the baby's heart beat" She says and a whooshing sound fills the room.

"Aww" I squeal and happy tears rush down my cheeks. Daddy wipes them away and I see venom pool in in his eyes.

"Would you like printed pictures?" Vanessa asks and I nod.

"We can send them to your siblings" Mommy says and I nod.

"And daddy can put one in his office." I say and he chuckles.

"I saw the tears daddy" I say and he chuckles.

"Ok sweetie now this is going to be the harder part, I'm going need to perform the pelvic" she says softly and I nod and take a deep breath. Daddy hands me a stupid papery gown and then they leave. I slowly get up and change. I finish and sit on the bed with a sheet.

"Baby girl can we come in?" daddy asks.

"Yes" I say and the door opens. Daddy goes to the cabinets as Vanessa comes by me.

"Just take some deep breaths sweetie, I will not hurt you. I'm just making sure everything is ok for the baby. I also need to do a pap test to make sure there's no infections" she says and i nod.

"I trust you" I say and she smiles. Daddy sets the tray down and gets the stirrups out.

"Lay back princess" he says and I do. He stands by my head and I place my feet in the stirrups and scoot my bottom down.

"Good job bells" she says. I take deep breaths and look at daddy as she performs the exams.

"Ok I'm done sweetheart" Vanessa says and I nods and scoot back and sit up.

"We'll leave you to get dressed" Dad days and they leave. I get dressed and then go to the door. I open it and walk out. I go to the couch.

"Well sweetheart everything is fine" Vanessa says and I nod.

"Now I'm going to be putting you on supplement to help the baby." She says and I nod.

"Thank you" I say and hug her.

"You're welcome sweetheart." she says and leaves. I sigh and sit down again. Dad is at his desk looking at a picture frame. I go over and in the frame is the ultrasound picture.

"My baby girl is having a baby" he says and I nod.

"Now Bella i know you don't want to talk about this but we will need o talk to our lawyer and tell her about the pregnancy so dr. Collin's can't fight us for custody" He says and I nod.

"I don't want that ass in my baby's life corrupting him or her" I say and put an arm round my baby.

"I know sweetheart" Daddy says and I nod.

"Why don't you go rest you had a hard day" He says and i nod and kiss his cheek and then go to lay down.


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant with my rapist baby ch.2

(Bella's POV)

When I get up the sun was setting. I get up and walk downstairs.

"Hey sweetie" Mommy says as she stands up.

"Hey mommy" I say and my stomach growls.

"Let's go feed you and baby" she says and we go to the kitchen.

"Foods coming peanut" I say and mom looks at me like im nuts.

"My baby is so tiny I'm going to call him or her peanut until I figure out what am I having" I say and mommy nods. Daddy walks in as mommy sets a plate in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" he ask as he sits next to me.

"Fine" I say and he nods. "After dinner we're going to Skype your siblings" He says and I nod.

"We're going to tell them" I say and he nods.

"Yes we're going to tell them so they aren't shocked" He says and I nod and start eating.

After I'm done daddy hands me my pills and I take them. We head to the front room and I sit on the couch and curl up. Daddy sits next to me and mommy sits on my other side. Dad grabs his laptop and signs in to Skype. He sends a request to Alice who was on. She answers and dad sets his laptop on the coffee table. I see everyone.

"HI" everyone says and I smile.

"Hi guys. We have something to tell you" Daddy says and looks at me.

"You tell them" I say and he nods.

"Your sister is pregnant" he says and everyone gasps.

"Belly I thought you said you weren't having intercourse" Emmett says.

"I didn't, I was raped" I say and look at the floor.

"We're coming home rose says.

"No stay there you don't need to come home because of me I'm fine" I say and look up at them.

"You're not fine Bella" Edward says.

"Yes I am. Mom and dad will take care of me" I say.

"Your sister's right you don't need to come home" Mom say.

"Fine' they say defeated. Mom and dad talk to them for a while, while i lean against daddy.

"Well talk to you soon check the mail your mother send a package it should be there in a few days" daddy says and says goodbye and logs off. I just stay leaning. Daddy's phone goes off and he grabs it.

"I have to take this, it's the lawyer." He says and mommy pulls me to her and I lean on her as daddy gets up and walk outside to the front porch. I close my eyes as mommy rubs my back. The next thing I know is I'm being carried to my room.

"Sleep sweetie" Daddy says as he covers me up and tucks me in. I fall asleep soon after again.

(Esme's POV)

After Carlisle carries Bella to her room he comes back down and sits next to me on the couch.

"What did our lawyer say?" I ask.

"She will inform the judge of the baby." He says.

"what if Collins wants custody" I say nervously.

"Our lawyer will fight against it she said something about him signing papers about it. I don't know if he already did or if they will make him we will see" he says and I nod.

"I think we should take Bella out tomorrow she's been cooped up for too long ever since the rape she refuses to leave the house" I say.

"Yeah we can take her shopping for maternity clothes" he says and I nod.

"I don't think Edward is happy with us about keeping them in collage" I say.

"He needs to learn that he has to listen. I know it is hard for him to be away from Bella since she is his mate but she doesn't know yet and I don't want freak her out more" He says and I nod.

"I know what you mean she already has to deal with being pregnant" I say and he nods and kisses me.

A shrill scream fills the house and Carlisle and I are out of our seats and running up the stairs. Bella is in bed thrashing around. Carlisle quickly goes over to her and pins her to the bed. Bella wakes up in a gasp.

(Bella's POV)

I wake up and feel cool hands on my arms pinning me on the bed. I open my yes and I'm on my belly on my bed. I whimper and wiggle. The cool hands loosen and I turns over and my hands fly to my belly.

"I didn't hurt peanut did i?" I ask.

"NO honey you can lay on your belly most people don't though because it's uncomfortable pressure wise." He says softly as he moves my hair.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asks. I look down and he wraps me in his arms and I rest into his side.

" I was dreaming of Dr. Collins coming to steal my baby" I say and I place a hand on my tummy. Dad places his next to me. I smile and he rubs circles.

"No one will take him or her away from you without a fight." He says softly and kisses my forehead. I nod and close my eyes. He hums to me and I fall back asleep.

(Carlisle's POV)

I hold my baby girl to me as she sleeps. Esme rests on the other side rubbing circles on Bella's back. I shift so I can lay back with Bella still is in my grasp. We stay like that for most of the nigh until my phone rings.

"It's the hospital I have to take this" I say and esme helps me get out from under Bella. Bella whimpers and grasps onto the pillow.

I step out of the room.

"Dr. Cullen speaking" I answer and walk towards my study. A timid voice answers

"Dr. Cullen this is nurse Kennedi why have a crisis here and we need your assistance in surgeries"

"OK I will be there in 25 minutes" I say.

"Oh thank god thank you doctor" she says and we say our goodbyes. I head to my room and go to the closet. I grab a pair of scrubs and take a quick shower. I go to Bella's room.

"I need to go in for surgeries I don't know how long I'll be gone but if I'm not back by morning take Bella out anyway I can all ways meet up with you." I say and kiss her.

"Ok" she says. I kiss Bella's forehead and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Pregnant with my rapist's baby ch.3

(Bella's pov)

When I get up only mom is in the room. I yawn and stretch.

"Where is dad?" I ask as I sit up.

"He got called in for work but he's going to meet us in Port Angeles" mommy says.

"Port Angeles?" I ask.

"Yes I'm taking you shopping and you can't say no I won't take it as an answer go get dressed and I will make you some food" She says and I sigh.

"Fine" I say and head to the bathroom.

I take a quick shower and get dressed into jeans and a t shirt. I head downstairs and to the kitchen. Mom sets a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast on the kitchen island with some orange juice.

I sit down and start eating. After I'm finished mom takes my dishes and washes them.

"Why don't you meet me in the car" she says.

"Ok" i say and get up. I put my coat on and my shoes. I head into the garage and get in moms car.

She comes out a few minutes later. She starts the car and opens the garage door. She backs up and out of the driveway. Unlike my siblings she drives slower, but still faster than the speed limit. She turns on the radio to my station.

She makes the 1 hour drive a half hour and knowing dad he would turn it into a twenty minute.

Mom parks her car close to the entrance. We get out of the car and she wraps her arm around me as we walk into the mall.

We walk around and she pulls me into a maternity store.

I groan and she just laughs as she looks around.

"Let's see you'll need some pants, blouses, some sturdy shoes, and some maternity bras." she says and i nod. She grabs a cart and starts getting the stuff in all different sizes for now and later on.

We get everything but shoes and head to the check out.

"I.D please" the lady says as she takes moms credit card. Mom hands over her license.

"Wait are you wife?" she asks.

"Yeah" mom says.

"Awe and he said he never would have grandchildren" she says and mom looks confused.

"I was his nurse for a few years but then my dream of opening a shop came true" she says.

Mom nods and the lady hands back her license. The lady finishes the transaction and hands mom her credit card back.

"Thanks for shopping at maternity you, please come again" she says and moms takes the bags.

We got to two more baby stores and then the shoe store to get me shoes. We stop for lunch in the cafeteria. After i finish mom takes the tray back.

"Mom I'm going to use the restroom" i say and she nods.

"Ok ill sit on the bench over there and wait for you" she says and i nod and walk to the restroom.

I did my business and then washed my hands. I dried my hands and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Isabella Cullen" I hear a voice i never want to hear say. I turn and my rapist is standing there. I go to turn but he grabs my wrist.

"So you're pregnant" he says as he pushes me against the wall.

"No" I say and try getting out of his grasp.

"Don't lie to me I just saw your mother holding maternity bags" he says. I look at him in fear.

"The child has to be mine considering the nurse who helped me never got caught and still works at the hospital heard you haven't left the house since our little date" he says and leans in to kiss me. I bit his tongue when he tries to shove it in my mouth.

"Oww you little bitch" he says and punches me in the belly.

"Adam baby come on" i hear a female say.

"Coming sweetheart" he says.

"Expect a call from your lawyer i want that child" he says and then leaves. I wait till he's out of sight and then run to mom.

"I want to go home" i cry and i try pulling her out of the mall. She sits me down on the bench and i continue to sob.

"Bella what happened?" Mom asks as she kneels in front of me.

"I want to go home" I cry and people pass and look at us weirdly.

"Esme" I hear dad shout.

"What happened" he asks.

"I dont know she went to the restroom and when she came back she was like this." Mom says and dad takes her place.

"Wait a minute" Dad say and smells the air. He hugs me and I feel him smell my clothes.

"Collins" dad says and i freak out.

"Collins was here and his scent is on Bella" Dad says.

"Dr. Cullen " a voice says and i look up and it's the lady from earlier.

"Jessica" dad greets.

"I saw the end of whatever happened between your daughter and that man. My backroom door leads to the restrooms and there's a video camera back there." she says.

"What did you see" dad asks.

" The man he said something but i didn't catch it and then he leaned in to kiss your daughter. She bit his tongue when he tried to shove it in her mouth."Oww you little bitch" he said and punched her in the belly. "Adam baby come on" a female said. "Coming sweetheart" he said. "Expect a call from your lawyer i want that child" he said and then left. Your daughter waited till he was out of sight and then ran. The rest of the encounter should be on my security tapes." Jessica says.

"Can we see the tapes?" Dad asks.

"Yes of course follow me. "She says and leads us through her store and to the backroom. She logins onto her computer and pulls up the tapes. She finds when I first went into the restroom. I stay away from the computer as mom and dad watch the clip.

"That bastard" mom says and I look at her in shock.

"Thank you Jessica, I'll have my lawyer pick this up" Dad says and we leave. Dad pulls out his phone and is talking to someone.

Mom and I go to her car and she helps me in before getting herself the packages in. She follows dad out of the parking lot and home. When we get home dad comes to my side of the car and he helps me out.

He walks me inside and then picks me. He flints upstairs and to his office. He sets me down on the couch and goes to his desk.

He pulls out his stethoscope and walks back over. He pulls my shirt up as he crouches down and places the stethoscopes ear buds in his ears and then places the bell on my stomach. I look down and there's an ugly bruise forming. He listens for a minute and then pulls back.

"Ok the baby is fine" he says and he stands up and sets the stethoscope on the table.

"I called our layer and she is talking to the judge we're going to take this to court with the custody battle" he says.

"He can't have my baby" I say and tears threaten to flow.

"Shh he won't our lawyer is one of the best in the nation." Dad says as he sits and hugs me. I lean into him and he kisses my forehead.

"I'm proud of you from biting him. You fought back" he says.

"I couldn't let him place his foul tongue in my mouth" I say and dad chuckles.

"We'll have Emmett and jasper teach you self defense when they come home from collage for the summer" dad says and I nod.

"When will we have to go to court?" I ask.

"Mrs. Benson our layer is looking at sometime next week for the assault today and the custody battle and then a month for the rape." Dad says and I nod.

"Also I have about a month of work and then I took leave from work for the rest of your pregnancy and then after we will see how it goes and if you and your mother seem to be doing well I'll go back to work then so right now probably 6 ½ months" Dad says.

"You didn't have to" I say.

"I know but I want to, this is probably the only time you're going to be pregnant and I don't want to miss a second of it" He says.

"You're not going to be saying that when I have mood swings" I say.

"Yes I will be" he says and kisses my forehead

. "You're giving your mother and me the perfect gift. We never thought we would be grandparents and now we get to be" he says.

"Even though I'm giving you this gift because I got raped?" I ask.

"Bella you didn't ask to be raped and we never thought that you could get pregnant so even though the baby's father is a bastard this baby is still a miracle." Dad says.

"And you can think of Collins as a sperm donor nothing else" dad says and I nod.

"I love you" I say.

"And I love you my dear daughter and I love your baby" Dad says and kisses my forehead and places a hand on my belly.

I sigh in content as I relax back into his arms, content to stay right there in my father's arms forever.

(A/N: hello readers, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. I gave up my study hall for a mandatory class I needed by next year my senior year. Also the day before thanksgiving my tablet just died. And I lost all my files on it so I was stuck with my mom's computer which doesn't have Microsoft word so everything was pretty messy in my writing. Luckily my dad has Microsoft word and I can borrow his computer on the weekends. I'm also getting a brand new tablet. The Microsoft company said I did nothing wrong and my tablet was under warranty so there sending me a new one for free! So once that is here I will be typing more. I will also be typing more when Christmas break comes in 10 days. I plan on starting three new stories and finishing this one. So again I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded. I'll try getting chapter four up soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Pregnant with my rapist baby ch.4

(Bella's POV)

I stand in front of my floor to ceiling mirror in my closet making sure my court outfit was ok. I was wearing a black skirt, royal blue blouse and a pair of black flats. The front of my hair was pulled back into a clip and the bottom was curled slightly. I smooth out a wrinkle before grabbing my purse and overcoat.

I walk out of my room and towards the stairs. I walk down the stars and see my parents are waiting for me at the bottom. Dad was wearing black dress pants and shoes, a white dress shirt and a royal blue tie. Mom was wearing white high heels and a royal blue dress. Her hair was curled slightly.

"Ready to go?" dad asks. "No" I say nervously.

"Come on you'll be fine" He says and wraps an arm around me as we walk out the door. We go to his car which is parked in the driveway. He opens my door for me and helps me slide in. He closes my door and walks to his side. He gets in and starts the car.

He speeds off and I sit and watch everything blur by. All too soon we're stopping in front of the court house. I take a deep breath and open my door. Mom helps me step out of the vehicle and closes my door.

Collins sees us from across the parking lot and gives me an evil smile. My stomach twists and I bend over and vomit up my breakfast. Dad rubs my back as mom holds my hair. When I'm finished I unbend and dad lets me sip on a bottle of water. I hand him the bottle and he places it back in his car.

"Let's go meet our lawyer." he says and wraps and arm around my waist. We walk into the court house and a tall brunette walks over to us.

"Good morning Carlisle esme and Bella" She says and shakes all of our hands.

"Ok so the judge has agreed to let you sit with Bella Carlisle" she says and dad nods.

"Also the judge has copies of Bella's chart so Collins can't bring up Bella's medical condition and break patient confidentially" she says as we walk towards the massive double oak doors.

Two police officers open the doors to reveal a shiny court room. We walk in and go over to the table opposite of Collins. He glares at me the whole time and I shudder. Mom sits in the bench behind us. I sit down in the middle of the lawyer and dad.

"Just breathe" dad whispers to me as he rubs my shoulders as I take shaky breaths.

"Will she be ok?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"She should I think seeing her rapist is making her nervous especially from the other day" Dad says and Mrs. Benson nods.

"All rise" the bailiff says as he walks in. We rise and the judge walks in.

"Court case number 10054, Cullen vs Collins in custody case with both people wanting full custody with no visitation rights to the other and Cullen wants to make a stronger restraining order." The bailiff says and hands the judge papers.

"Please be seated" The judge says as she sits. We all sit back down and the judge looks through the papers. I sit there breathing heavy and hear my heart pounding in my ears. Dad nudges me and I look up and pay attention.

"Mr. Collins why do you think that you should be able to have full custody of this child?" the judge asks.

"Because I am a perfect citizen, I can take care of myself unlike MS. Cullen who is underage and will need support from her parents. I will be able to love my child fully and not worry about making ends meet. And my girlfriend has agreed to help with my child" he says and the judge nods and then turns her chair.

"Ms. Cullen why do you think you should have full custody of your baby?" she asks.

"Because I will love my baby., I cant fully support him or her and I will need help from my parents but that is because my age an my parents do not mind. I will take responsibility for him or her and love him or her. My baby will have a loving family with five loving aunts and uncles and two loving grandparents. I do plan on finishing school but I will be home schooled" I say and she nods.

"Your honor may i speak?" my lawyer asks.

"Yes of course" The judge says.

"If you flip to page three in my report you see Dr. Collins signed his parental rights over in the beginning of this case and that he has no family so if he is rewarded custody this child will only have him and his girlfriend and she can dump Collins anytime." Mrs. Benson says and the judge flips in her packet of papers.

" why did you sign you rights over and now you want them" she asks.

"In the beginning I didn't think she could become pregnant due to her medical condition and I would like children and even if I don't have family I will love this child" he says.

"Isabella do you have anything to add before I call break to determine my decision" the judge asks.

"No your honor" I say and she nods and bangs her gavel.

"Short 15 minute recess" she say and stands up and leaves. I stand up and Collins stands up and walks towards me. His lawyer steps in front of him.

"Do you want to go get something to eat" dad asks.

"No" I say.

"Ok let's sit next your mother" He says and I nod. Out of the corner of my eye I see Collins hugging his girlfriend. I gag and quickly turn away from him and his blonder tramp.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" mom asks as I sit next to her.

"I'm doing well, and peanut is fine" I say and my hand automatically reaches down to rub my baby bump.

"You're doing well Bella" Mrs. Benson says as she sits on the 3 foot wooden divider separating the audience from the lawyers and the people in court case.

"You are doing extremely well" dad says as he sits down.

"What's going to happen when the judge comes back?' I ask.

"She will give her decision and then we will proceed with the request of strengthening your restraining order" Mrs. Benson says.

"Now Bella when the time comes you will have to tell the judge what Collins did to you at the mall" Dad says as he crouches in front of me.

"No" I say and panic thinking about it.

"Bella you will be next to your father the whole time, judge Matthews knows that your father keeps you calm and that if you have to go up to the stand you will panic" Mrs. Benson says.

I nod and dad sits next to me again and wraps his arms around me.

"You'll be ok" he says and kisses my forehead. I relax into his arms for the rest of the recess. Dad and I move back to the table we were at originally.

"All rise" the bailiff says and we rise as the judge walks back in.

"Please be seated" she says as she sits. We sit and I look in the corner of my eye and Collins is smiling happily.

"I have made my decision in the custody case all parental rights shall be rewarded to Ms. Cullen. Mr. Collins you will have no visiting rights and you shall pay a monthly child support" she says and bangs her gavel. I start to cry happy tears as Collins cusses.

"Now onto the restraining order being strengthened, Mrs. Benson why does your clients want this?" the judge says but asks the last part.

"Last Saturday your honor Mrs. Cullen and Ms. Cullen went shopping. This was MS. Cullen first time out of the house since an incident three month prior which placed the restraining order. Ms. Cullen went and used the restroom. When she came out Mr. Collins grabbed her and harassed her and punched her in the stomach trying to purposely hurt the unborn child" Mrs. Benson says.

"Ms. Cullen can you please stand and explain the situation from your point of view?" the judge asks and I nod. Dad gives my hand a comforting squeeze as I stand up.

"My mother and I went to port Angeles to go shopping to get myself and the baby some clothes. After a few hours of shopping I needed to use the restroom. I left my mother on a bench and went and did my business. While I was walking out of the bathroom "Isabella Cullen" I heard a voice I never want to hear say. I turned and Collins was standing there. I went to turn but he grabbed my wrist. "So you're pregnant" he said as he pushed me against the wall. "No" I said and tried getting out of his grasp. "Don't lie to me I just saw your mother holding maternity bags" he said. I look at him in fear. "The child has to be mine considering the nurse who helped me never got caught and still works at the hospital heard you haven't left the house since our little date" he said and leaned in to kiss me. I bit his tongue when he tried to shove it in my mouth. "Oww you little bitch" he said and punched me in the belly. "Adam baby come on" I heard a female say. "Coming sweetheart" he said. "Expect a call from your lawyer I want that child" he said and then left. I waited till he's out of sight and then ran to my mom." I say and by the end my whole body is shaking.

"You may sit down" the judge says and I feel dad place his hands on my waist helping me down on the bench.

"Your honor we have security camera footage of the incident" Mrs. Benson says. The bailiff comes and grabs it and places it into a DVD player and presses play. The events I described come to life on the screen and I hid my face in dads shoulder.

"Shh its ok I got you" dad murmurs softly and rubs my back. The video soon stops and I sigh in relief.

"I am granting the Cullen's request to strengthen the restraining order. Mr. Collins you may have no contact with any of them and if you do especially with Ms. Cullen you will be sentence to jail time. Court dismissed" the judge says and bangs her gavel and then leaves the room.

I cry happy tears and dad dad stands up and hugs me.

"We won baby" he say and i sob into his neck. I feel moms arms wrap around us.

"thank you" mom say to Mrs. Benson .

"your welcome" she says and packs her bag. I calm down and we walk out of the court room.

"I will see you in a few weeks for the rape case" She says and i nod. She heads to her car and we head to ours.

"Are you hungry?" dad asks.

"A little" I say and he nods as he gets in his car.

"How about we go out for lunch?" dad asks.

"Sounds perfect" mom says. Dad drives off and i watch the passing senery as i have a hand on my belly. I must of zone out because the next thing i know i hear dad calling for me panicky.

"What?" i ask.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yes i'm fine"I say.

"Well we're here" He says and i nod. We get out of the car and mom and dad go to either side of me.

We walk in and are ushered to a table where its just us an no one else.

"What looks good?" Dad asks.

"The chicken Parmesan" i say.

"And?" mom asks.

"The salad and shrimp scampi" I say and they nod. The waitress comes back and takes our order.

"And for drinks?" she asks.

"2 waters and a banana strawberry smoothie" Dad says and the waitress nods and leaves.

"Dad when will we find out if my baby's a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"Between 16-20 weeks so our next ultrasound in a month, we may be able to tell." He says and i smile.

"What do you think it is?" Mom asks.

"A girl, i would be happy with a boy but a girl would be nice. A boy would remind me of Collins i think" I say

"If its a boy he might look more like you" dad says.

"When will i feel the baby move?" I ask.

"Between 16-25 weeks most women with their first pregnancy wont feel the baby closer to 25 weeks" dad says and i nod.

We talk about nursery design and shopping for more clothes. Our food comes and mom and dad give me bites of there plates so it looks like they are eating.

After 1/3 of each plate is done i stop eating. Dad gets a box and pays the bill. We head to the car and drive home. I lay down on the couch and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Pregnant with my Rapist's baby Ch.4

(2 weeks later/ Bella's POV)

I wake up to a soft nudging.

"Bella wake up" Dad says. I open my eyes and he's sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What?" I ask.

"There's a surprise for you down stairs." He says as he helps me up. We walk downstairs and I look up.

"Ok where is this surprise?" I ask seeing nothing.

"SURPRISE" My siblings shot as they jump out of hiding spots.

"O my gosh" I cry and I'm wrapped in five pairs of arms. I feel two hands reach down and touch my bump. I knew immediately it was rose and Alice. Everyone lets go of me except rose.

"Umm" I say.

"Rose sweetie" Em says.

"Oh sorry" she says and lets me go.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as we sit on the couches

. "The school shut down for maintence the water pipes broke" Alice says and mom looks at Emmett.

"Why does everyone accuse me" he says.

"Well did you?" dad asks.

"No I was in class with jasper when it happened" He says and jasper nods.

"Ok" dad says as he wraps his arm around me.

"So when will the little one start kicking?" Em asks.

"Not till 16-25 weeks" Dad says as I yawn.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Mom asks and I nod.

"Oatmeal?" she asks and I nod again.

"So when will we know the baby's gender?" Alice asks.

"16 weeks hopefully so two weeks" I say. Alice squeals. I look confused.

"We'll be here for it then" she says. I roll my eyes and mom walks in with a breakfast tray. She sets the tray on my lap. On it was orange juice and oatmeal with some toast and blue berries. I add the blue berries to the oatmeal and take my spoon and stir it.

"Wait a minute I love you all but how long do you plan on staying?" Dad asks.

"Probably a month" Rose says and dad chokes on the blood he was drinking.

"Carlisle" mom says and slaps his arm.

"Hey I kind of enjoyed the peace and quiet with them gone" He says.

"Aw you don't love us?" Em asks and brings out the fake tears.

"I never said that and you know it teddy bear" Dad says. I finish eating and mom takes my dishes

"So did you think of any names?" Alice asks.

"No I still have six months" I say.

"Oh come on you have to be thinking of a few already" she says.

"Fine yes I have" I say.

"And?" rose ask eagerly.

"For a boy I like Sebastian, Christian or Noah" I say.

"What about Girls?" Alice asks.

"Patricia, Mackenzie, or Addison" I say.

"I like Noah and Mackenzie" Alice says.

"Patricia and Noah" rose says.

"Patricia and Sebastian" jasper pipes in.

"Defiantly Patricia and Noah" Emmett says.

"Mackenzie and Sebastian" Edward says and I look towards mom.

"There all lovely but I think Addison and Noah" Mom says. I look up at dad.

"I'm leaning with Patricia and Sebastian" he says.

So 2 for Mackenzie, 1 for Addison, 4 for Patricia, 0 for Christian, 3 for Sebastian and 4 for Noah.

"So Patricia and Noah" I say

"What about middle names?" Alice asks.

"Later" I say and she nods.

"Omg we have to go shopping" she says.

"NO" dad, mom and myself yell at the same time.

"Why not?" She asks. I look at dad and he nods.

"Love why don't you take Bella upstairs for a while" He says and mom nods and helps me up and we walk upstairs. We go to dad's office.

(Carlisle's POV)

"The other day your mother and Bella went out shopping in Port Angeles. It was fine till Bella ran to the restroom. After she was done Collins cornered her. We didn't know he was there. He threatened her and tried kissing her. Bella it him and he punched her in the stomach. We just went to court and got a stronger restraining order and full custody of the baby. So Bella does not need to go shopping" I say and growls fill the room.

"Dad please let me tell her about our mating" Edward pleads. I sigh but nod. Edward gets up and heads upstairs.

"Why don't you guys go hunting?" I suggest as I look at jasper and em's eyes which were black. They nod and head outside.

I get up and head upstairs to my office. Edward was there and so were esme and Bella.

"Bella we need to talk about something important that your mother and I have been keeping away from you" I say and .she looks at me confused.

"Remember when you were little and i would tell your stories about vampires?" I ask and she nods.

"Remember when you asked about your mother and I and I told you we were true soul mates and explained what a soul mate is?" I ask and again she nods.

"Well you have a soul mate" I say and she looks confused.

"Bella I'm your soul mate. I have felt the bond since you were little. And mom and dad made me not tell you, originally I wasn't suppose to tell you until you were 18 but I couldn't wait any longer" Edward says and goes to Bella and kneels in front of her.

(Bella's POV)

I let Edward take my hands.

"I always knew something was different between us. I never felt the brother sister connection i felt with jazz and em" I say and he smiles.

"Are you sure we are mates" I say.

"I'm positive it's painful for mates to stay apart, you probably didn't feel it but constantly I had a pain in my chest because I was away from you and because you didn't know" he says.

"I will be everything you need, I will help with our baby" he says.

"Our baby?" I ask.

"Bella I know biologically he or she isn't mine but this is your baby which means its mine with the soul mating. When or if you're changed you will feel the emotions as strong as I do" He says and I smile and start crying.

"Shh it's ok" he says.

"I'm happy. I was afraid no one would love me with a child but I know you will love both of us and im happy you will treat this baby like your own" I say and he smiles.

He leans up and I lean down and we kiss softly. Dad clears his throat loudly and mom giggles. I pull back and blush.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about" mom say.

"I know I allowed you to tell her but I don't want watch you guys kissing" Dad says.

"Daddy calm down I trust Edward I'm fine I'm not going to have a panic attack" I say and stand up.

"Ok baby girl, I just worry" He says and hugs me.

" I know you worry but i trust Edward he won't hurt me" I say.

"Never" Edward says.

"Oh Carlisle let them be you know Edward won't hurt her" Mom says as she stands up and walks towards him.

Dad meets her half way and places his hands on her waist and kisses her.

Edward gets up and offers me his hand. He pulls me up and we walk ou of the room and down the hall to my bedroom. I sit on the bed and he sits next to me. He nuzzles his nose in my neck and I giggle.

"Love I haven't talked to dad but I want be here for the birth of our child" he says.

"How do you plan that?" I ask him as I lean into him.

"I'm thinking about finishing collage online. I only have 5 months and then I graduate with a bachelor degree in pediatric medicine" he says

"You know our siblings are going to whine and complain if dad lets you but won't let them" I say.

"I know but I have a better excuse then them" he says.

"Can't you just fly home a week or two before my due date" I say.

"I could but what if I'm on the plane and you give birth, then I would miss our child's birth" He says.

"Can't you just come home a month before then" I say.

"I probably could but this might be your only pregnancy and I don't want miss a moment of it" he says and kisses me and smiles.

"I can always skype you" I say and theirs a knock on the door.

"I heard the conversation and Edward you will return to collage with your siblings and then a month before her due date I will get you a plane ticket. Bella is right it's not right to your siblings and I will have bella skype you with updates and every time I do an ultrasound." Dad says leaning into the door way.

"But dad" Edward complains.

"No complaints you have five months so when you graduate Bella will be eight months. The second after you graduate you can hop on a plane if it makes you feel better" he says and Edward just nods.

"Your siblings will come closer to the birth" he says.

"Do they have to? I don't need an audience watching my baby come out of me its already embarrassing with you having to be down there delivering the baby" I say.

"We can always have Vanessa do it" dad says.

"But that would mean the hospital and I don't want to deliver at the hospital" I whine.

"We'll talk about your delivery plan closer to the time then" he says and I nod and he leaves.

"At least you'll be here for the ultrasound to see the sex of our baby" I say and Edward nods and smiles and places a hand on my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Pregnant with my rapists baby Ch.6

(Carlisle's POV)

I walk in from my night shift and hear bickering in the front room. I sigh and go and check it out.

"Alice its 3 in the morning" Jasper says.

"But we all want to know it's not like Bella can get up for a while and then go back to bed" Alice whines.

"What are you bickering about?" I ask walking in the room fully.

"Alice wants to get Bella up so you can do her ultrasound to see the gender of the baby" rose says.

"Alice it's too early and anyway your mother and Edward are out hunting and they both want to be here" I say.

"But dad Bella can always go back to sleep and we can call mom and Edward to come home" she says bouncing.

"No Alice let your sister sleep and let your mother and brother enjoy their hunt" I say and Alice pouts.

I walk upstairs and change into a pair of jeans and a t shirt. I sit in my office and finish the night's paper work. After a few hours I hear the downstairs door open.

"Now?" Alice asks.

"No it's still early" I say and see its only 7:30.

"Ugh how long are you going to make me wait!" she says.

"Until Bella is ready" I say. Esme walks into my office and sits on my lap.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"Alice wanted to get Bella up at 3 in the morning for her ultrasound" I say and esme rolls her eyes.

"She really wants to go shopping for the baby esme says and I nod.

" I know but she can at least be patient and let Bella rest so she's not grouchy" I say an esme kisses me. We sit in the same position for an hour until I hear Bella's door open.

"Yeah she's up" Alice says and rushes up the stairs.

"Bella your up" Alice says.

"Yeah" Bella says confused.

"I've been waiting for you to get up so you can get your ultrasound and then I can go shopping for the baby" Alice says.

"Slow down" Bella says and she nears my office.

"Good morning sweetie" I say as she walks in.

"Can you get pixie to leave me alone?" she asks.

"I don't think so she's been waiting since 3 am' I say and she groans.

"Oh can we go on a family shopping trip to Seattle?" Alice asks.

"I suppose" I say and Bella looks at me.

"We will be there the whole time and Collins can't come near you unless he wants to be arrested" I say and get up and go to her side.

"I don't like shopping though" she says.

"I know but this s for the basics and you will need to pick out the baby's furniture" I say and hug her and she nods.

"Now do you want to do your ultrasound now or after breakfast?" I ask.

"Now's fine" she says and smiles. Edward is at her side in a second.

"Let's move to the medical room" I say and Bella nods and walks towards it.

(Bella's POV)  
We get into the medical room and Edward lifts me onto the bed. I lay down and pull my shorts down a little and pull my top up. Dad walks in and rolls the ultrasound over as my family crowds the room.

"Umm" I say as everyone groups around me.

"Guys give her and I some space" dad says and they move back except mom who has my other hand that's not in Edwards's hand.

"Ready?" dad asks and i nod and pre pare myself for the cold gel. When it's not cold I look shocked at dad.

"Your mother told me to heat it" he says and turns the machine on. He places the wand on my tummy and moves it around.

He presses a button on the machine and the baby's heartbeat fills the room. Dad focuses on the screen for a minute and then his faces breaks out into a smile. He turns the screen so I can see and then freezes the image.

"There's your daughter" he says and Edward kisses me.

"A girl?" I ask and dad nods and points to the screen and I see that indeed the baby is a girl.

"Hi Patricia mommy can't wait to meet you" I coo to my stomach as I wipe the gel off.

"And everything is ok?" Edward asks.

"Yes she's growing perfectly" dad says and smiles. Alice squeals and bounces up and down

. "No" Edward and I say at the same time.

"You are not using my daughter as a Barbie doll" I say and Alice stops bouncing.

"Why not?" she asks pouting.

"Because I said so" I say.

"Daddy" Alice whines.

"No you have to listen to your sister this is her child and she will decide what her baby can do or not. And that includes being dressed up by you while Patricia has no say in the matter" Dad says and Alice pouts.

"We still are shopping right?" she asks.

"Yes" Dad says and she smiles again.

"But your sister is in full control of what you guys buy" he says and Alice nods glumly.

"Can I eat?" I ask and mom chuckles.

"Yeah I'll make you an omelet" she says and leaves. Everyone filters out of the room and leaves dad, Edward and i.

"You're coming shopping right?" I ask dad.

"Yes princess i will be there I will even hold your hand" he says but says the holding hand part teasingly. I chuckle and shake my head no.

I get up and we head downstairs. We get the kitchen and mom sets my breakfast on the counter. I quickly scarf it down.

"Impressive" Emmett says as he watches. "Hey I'm eating for two now" I say and stand up.

"Come on Bella go get dressed so we can leave" Alice says and pulls me up the stairs.

"Alice I got this go get in the car" rose says and takes my hand.

"Thank you" I say as we get my room. Rose goes to the closet and pulls out a pair of maternity stretch jeans and a maternity top. I get dressed and rose helps me down stairs.

We get to the cars and Alice and jasper are in jaspers mustang, Edwards in the Volvo, Emmett is in the jeep and mom and dad are in dads Mercedes.

"I'll ride with Edward" I say and rose holds open the Volvo door for me. Once I'm in she closes it and goes to the jeep. Jasper takes off followed by Emmett and then Edward follows leaving dad in the rear. We drive in silence before i take out my phone.

"Can I hook it up to Bluetooth?" I ask as I plug it into the sync line.

"Yeah" Edward says and presses the media button.

"Bluetooth audio" he says.

"Connecting Bluetooth audio" the car responses.

"There it should be hooked up" he says. I get onto my iheartradio app and put on nickelback radio and turn it up. Sorry by Buckcherry turns on and I smile

. "You like this song?" Edward asks and I nod. We listen to the music and I look out the window. I rub my hand on my belly.

"Edward what's going to happen in my future?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I obviously won't be changed when i wanted to because the baby" I say.

"I don't really know love" he says but I can tell he's lying

. "You're lying" I say. "We don't know when we will be able to change you love" Edward says.

"Which is you saying I will have to wait till Patricia is 18" I say.

"No love we won't make you wait that long, we all have to fit into the lie we create about being dad and moms children and if we waited till Patricia was old enough to be on her own you would be 34 and we won't make you wait long." He says.

"If you want we can change you at 18 that way Patricia will be two and Alice or rose could take Patricia away for a while dad, jasper and I help you to adjust to this lifestyle" Edward says and I nod. "

But that still is a few years away so don't think about it love" Edward says and I nod and look back at the window

. A new song comes on and Edward turns it up. I laugh at the song, Monster by skillet. I start to sing along with Edward and start to forget about my worries. As the song ends we pull up to the mall. We park and get out. I'm hugged immediately by mom.

'um mom?" I ask.

"Honey don't think about being changed yet she says and kisses my forehead. She lets go and we walk in the mall. Alice goes to run off but dad stops her.

"Bella guide lines?" dad asks.

"Nothing puffy. No big fancy dresses, if you get dresses ake sure there not all pink and not every article of clothe needs to be pink add some blue and purple and green and yellow.' I say and she nods.

"Also nothing really expensive she's only a baby" I say and Alice nods and runs off with rose.

"We're going to the game store and toy store" Em says and they run of before we can stop them.

"So furniture?" I ask and Edward nods and intertwines are fingers. We walk towards Babies R Us. Mom and dad walk behind us. Dad and Edward both grab a cart. We start off by the cribs and I look at all the styles overwhelmed.

"Edward" I say and he is at my side.

"I don't know what to get" I say.

"Well we could go simple with a white crib and furniture that way it will go with whatever color the walls are painted" He suggest and I nod. He and dad grab a crib, changing station and dresser. We go over to rocking chairs and we get one that is white also.

"Ok so we got furniture now let's head to the essential isle" Mom says and I nod. Edward and dad follow with the cart. We grab bottles, a bottle warmer, a mobile, a bath tub, shampoo, rubber ducks, diapers, bibs and pacifiers. Mom leads me to the breast milk pumps and I blush.

"Umm" I say UN able to alk.

"Good idea esme" Dad says and comes to stand next to us and I blush more.

"Oh don't be embarrassed love" Edward says.

"Edward normal women who are pregnant don't have their father looking at breast pumps with them" I say.

"Bella dad knows what he is doing" Edward says.

"I wasn't really planning on breast feeding" I say.

"Oh honey is the best way to feed the baby it's the healthiest way and she will bond with you while hearing our heart when she lays on your chest eating" mom says.

"Your mother is right it is healthier than store bought formula" Dad says.

"Ok I guess I'll try it." I say and stand next to dad looking at all the brands.

He picks one and places it in the cart. We had to the check out. After dad pays he goes to the jeep and pulls it up to the Babies R Us outside doors.

He and Edward load the furniture and bags in it and then dad goes to park again as mom, Edward and I go to find everyone else. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are standing near a fountain with all their arms full of bags. My eyes widen in shock and fear.

"I'm sure its fine love" Edward says as he kisses my forehead.

"Ready to go?" dad asks walking in UN phased by all the bags.

"Yep" Alice says and skips out of the mall. We follow and get in the same cars as before. Edward turns on Bluetooth and i reconnect my phone and turn on the same station as before.

"Why don't you try and sleep you look tired" he suggests and i nod and lay my head back and close my eyes. I soon fall asleep. I wake up briefly when I'm moved from the car to my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Pregnant with my rapist's baby ch.7

(A month later/Bella's pov)

It has been a month since I found out I was having Patricia. I am now five months pregnant

. Edward and the others went back to collage two weeks ago. I enjoyed them here but it is nice to have a nice quite house again.

Tomorrow morning I would have to head back to court to give my account of the rape and Collins sentences will be later in the day tomorrow. The trial has been going on for three days.

Tomorrow I was nervous though since I had to tell my ide and I didn't want to. I'm worried that I will get to stressed for Patricia and miscarry her. I place my hand on my bump and rub circles on it. Theirs a knock on the door and I look up.

"Can I come in?" dad asks and I nod. He walks in and to me.

"You ok?" he asks.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow, I can't sleep I have tried and I got a nightmare of the rape" I say and dad pulls me into his arms and hugs me.

"You'll do fine. Both of you will be fine. I will be monitoring both of your heartbeats and if they get too high I will tell Mrs. Benson and she will tell the judge that you are getting to stressed and they'll take a break for you to calm down." He says and I nod.

"You do need sleep though" he says as he rubs under my eye with his thumb.

"I can't" I say.

"OK I'll give you a sleep agent that won't make you dream" he says and I nod.

He leaves the room and come back a second later with a bottle of water and two pills.

He hands both to me and I take a sip of water and take the pills. I go and lay down and dad tucks me in.

"Goodnight baby" he says and kisses my fore head before leaving the room. I fall asleep quickly.

(Next Morning)

When I get up I stretch.

"Good morning honey" mom greets as she walk into my closet.

Morning" I greet and then head to my bathroom and take a shower. When I come out mom has a pair of maternity dress pants and a maternity royal blue blouse on my bed.

I quickly get dressed and head downstairs to eat. After I'm done we walk to dad's car. I get in the back and take some calming breaths. Dad start to drive and puts my lullaby on. I relax and place a hand on my belly.

"I love you so much Patricia." I coo to my stomach as I run circles on it. Dad and mom smile and hold hands.

All too soon the court house is in front of me. I sigh and get out of the car. Dad grabs his medical bag from the trunk and we walk in. Mrs. Benson is waiting by the entrance.

"You ready?" she asks as she leads us towards the room.

"No" I say.

"If you need to stop just say stop and the judge will let you stop" she says and I nod.

"Good you brought your bag Carlisle" she says a dad nods. We walk into the court room and like last time dad sits next to me.

Mrs. Benson sits down and gets out her papers with everything on it. Dr. Collins is sitting on the other side and he glares at me. Dad glares back and Collin look away. The jury walks in and the bailiff follows.

"All rise" the bailiff says. We rise and the judge walks in.

"be seated" she says and we sit.

"Today we will hear Ms. Cullen's statement and then both lawyers will have an opportunity to ask questions" the judge says and both lawyers nod.

"Ms. Cullen please come to the stand and be sworn in" the judge says and I stand up and walk to the stand. I'm sworn in and then I sit down.

"ms. Cullen can you please tell the court about you rape" the judge says.

"On October 14th I went to the hospital for my yearly checkup. Usually my father does the exam but this year the director wanted another doctor to do the exam to see if I could handle it. My father dropped me off at the hospital and my usual nurse took me back and stayed with me throughout most of the checkup but then her pager went off. Dr. Collins asked me questions about my medical condition and the medication I was taking for it. He told me to change into a gown and then he would perform an ultrasound for my medical condition and do a few other exams. A nurse came in at this point and i didn't recognize her. They left and I changed and sat on the table trying to cover myself up. The came back and Collins handed me a sheet and the nurse had me lay back. He performed the ultrasound and checked my legs and reflexes. He then pulled out the stirrups and i started to panic" I say and take a deep breath trying to calm down. I look up at daddy and he is looking at me.

"I told that I wasn't comfortable and he asked if I ever had one done and I shook my head no and he said there was new procedures for my medical condition. I told him my father said that he wouldn't do anything I was comfortable with. Dr. Collins said if he didn't perform a pelvic exam that my father wasn't going to be able to be my doctor again so i agreed after he assured me it wouldn't take my virginity away. I got in position and when he touched me I flinched and he said a shy little thing…." I say and I start to panic.

"Your honor can we take a recess Dr. Cullen does not like how Ms. Cullen is breathing. He doesn't want her to be too stressed with the pregnancy" Mrs. Benson says.

"Ten minute break and we will pick up with Ms. Cullen's statement" the judge says and bangs her gavel. I get up and my legs shake. Dad grabs his medical bag and rushes to me. I fall into his arms and start to cry. The jury leaves the room.

"Shh I got you" he says as he pulls out his stethoscope and places the ear buds in his ears. He places the bell on my chest and then moves it to my belly.

"How's the baby?" I ask.

"She's ok she's getting stressed with you though, you need to try and calm down" he says and I nod and hug him. He rubs my back and I relax into him. A few minutes later Mrs. Benson comes over.

"The jury is going to come in and we don't want them to see this" Mrs. Benson says and i nod and let go of dad.

"Stay strong baby" he says and kisses my forehead before they go back to the table. I sit back down in the chair and the court room start to fill up again.

"Court back in session continue on Ms. Cullen" the judge says and bangs her gavel.

" He stood up and said I'm going to slip into you for the internal exam. He then slid two fingers into me and it hurt. I told him to stop but he didn't. He said this might hurt and the he forced himself into me I tried fighting but he had the nurse tie me down and gag me so no one could hear me. The nurse watched as he raped me. During the rape he cut my leg. When he pulled out he fixed his scrubs and told the nurse to UN tie me. They left and I got dressed and called a cab to pick me up because my mother wasn't going to be at the hospital for another hour to pick me up." I say and by the end I'm crying.

"Ms. Cullen you can step down" The judge says. "

Your honor we didn't get to question her though" Collins lawyer says.

"Ms. Cullen is under enough stress" the judge says.

"Can we leave?" I ask dad as I feel the baby kick for the first time but it was hard.

"Yeah go ahead" Mrs. Benson says.

"Our next witness Mrs. Cullen" The judge says and mom gets up.

"Just be back in ten minute or so. We still need your statement Carlisle" mrs. Benson says and dad nods before escorting me out of the court room. I hear the court room doors open after we leave

. "Vanessa" dad greets as he has me sit on a bench.

"How are you sweetheart?" She asks.

"The bay is kicking hard" I say and lean over as Patricia kicks me again.

"Is this the first time she's ever kicked?" she asks as she sits next to me. I nod and cry out in pain. Vanessa places her hands on my stomach and feels Patricia kick.

"Why don't you lay down for a minute and try to relax. Patricia is feeling your emotions and she is reacting to them. Once you calm down her should stop" Vanessa says.

"Bella I'm going to run next door to the coffee shop and get you herbal tea that should help relax you" Dad says and I nod.

"Vanessa why are you here?" I ask.

"I have to give a statement since i was the doctor who did your rape kit and i wanted to be here for you and your baby." She says and i nod. I close my eyes and try to relax.

I feel a cool hand on my forehead after a few minutes and I open my eyes. Dad is standing above me with a Styrofoam cup in his hands. I sit up and he hand me the cup.

"I need to go in here sweetheart. I'll have your mother come out with you" he says and I nod. He kisses my forehead and then goes into the Court room. A minute later mom walks out. I take her hand and place it on my belly and Patricia kicks. Mom smiles.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah Patricia was just stressed so she was kicking me hard" I say as I take a sip of my herbal tea.

"How much longer will we be here?" I ask.

"After your father gives his testimony I'm sure we can leave, but we will need to come back tomorrow for the verdict" Mom says and I nod and lean into her,

"I just want go home and sleep." I say and finish my tea. Vanessa throws the cup away.

"I need to go in there. I'll see you next week for dinner" Vanessa says and i nod.

I close my eyes. I must have feel asleep because the next thing I know dad is carrying me to the car. I open my eyes a little as he sets me in the back.

'Go back to sleep honey, were going home" he says as he buckle me in and i nod and fall back asleep.

(Next day at court)

I stood next to dad who was holding my hand in his own.

"How does the jury find Mr. Collins?" the judge asks. The jury spokesperson stands up.

"We find Mr. Collins guilty of rape" She says and I start to cry

. "Sentencing will be in two days. The court of Washington would like to thank the members of the jury for servicing you all are free to go. Mr. Collins I will see you in two days for sentencing. Ms. Cullen you are free to go and will not have to return in two days" the judge says and bangs her gavel.

"We made it" I say as I place my hands on my stomach and patricia kicks me. Dad and mom hugs me. Mom take me out of the court room.

"Edward" I say and run to him. He hugs me before he kisses me and then kisses my stomach.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Dad called the school and excused me for a week." he says and I smile and hug him again.

"I missed you" I say.

"I missed you to love and i missed our daughter" he says and Patricia kicks his hand that was resting on my belly.

"She started kicking!" Edward says and I nod.

"She started yesterday during trial" I say.

"Your were stressed and scared" Edward says and i nod.

"No more stress for you" he says as I chuckle.

"No more. they found him guilty" I say and dad joins us.

"Thank you daddy" I say and he nods. We walk out of the court house.


	8. Chapter 8

Pregnant with my rapist's baby ch.8

(3 month since last chapter)

It's been three months since Collins was sentenced to 15 years in jail. I was now eight months pregnant. In four days Edward would be home. Edward and i just lounged around the week he came back after court.

Mom took Edward to the airport at the end of the week because I couldn't. I knew if I went I would break down and Edward wouldn't want to leave. Dad stayed home with me and held me while i cried after Edward left.

"Bella" dad calls and I look at him.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah I was thinking about Edward" I say and dad nods.

"Did you decide weather you want to deliver her or at the hospital" he asks.

"No I haven't decided." I say with a sigh.

"When will you?" dad asks.

"I don't know! I want to deliver here but I don't want you to do it but I don't want to go to the hospital." I say and get up and leave.

God why was he so pushy. I sit on my bed crying.

"Honey" mom says at the door and i look up.

"You know your father is just worried we wants to make your wishes true" she says and i nod.

"You're having a mood swing" she says and wipes the tears away and I laugh.

"A big mood swing" she says and joins into my laughter.

"I know he wants to but I don't know. I know I don't want go to the hospital but that means he will have to deliver me and that's just gross and embarrassing" I say.

"What if Vanessa come here and delivers you?" dad asks from my doorway.

"Yeah that would work for me" I say and he nods and leaves to go call her.

"Time for you to eat" Mom says and I nod and she helps me off my bed. Mom and I head downstairs and to the kitchen. Mom places a chicken Caesar salad in front of me.

"Vanessa said she will deliver Patricia and that when your water breaks that I am to call her immediately and she will rush over and deliver you" dad says and I nod.

"Now I need to go order Edward a ticket to fly home" dad says and I nod and smile. I finish my food and mom take the plate. I go to the living room where dad is on his laptop.

"Ok Edward will be landing in Seattle at noon on Saturday" dad say and I nod. I sit down next to him and he pulls me into his side.

"I love you baby girl" he says as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you to daddy" I say and Patricia kicks.

"And so does your granddaughter" I say and dad places a hand on my swollen belly and Patricia kicks him.

"I love you to Patricia Cullen" Dad coos.

"Did you think of a middle name?" he asks.

"Yes but it's going to be a secret until her birth" I say and he nods.

"You're driving Alice crazy" he says and I nod.

"Yep" I say and mom laughs. For the rest of the evening we just chill in the front room and watch movies.

(4 days later)

"Come on!" I whine as i stand by the door ready to leave to pick up Edward from the airport.

"We're coming hold your horses" Dad chuckles.

They quickly get downstairs and we head to the car.

Dad turns on the radio for Patricia and i. Mom and he talk softly while I watch the scenery passing waiting to get to the airport to see my love.

After what felt like hours we finally pulled up to the airport. Dad parks and we get out and start to walk cross the parking lot. Dad wraps an arm around me guiding me and to stop me from tripping considering I can't see my feet. After a five minute walk we get into the airport.

"Ok let see he's going to be coming through terminal 12B." dad says and I nod and we start walking in the direction. We get to the terminal five minutes before noon and dad has me sit down. I tap my leg impatiently.

"Relax" mom says and stops my leg from tapping.

The five minutes seemed to drag on. Passengers started filing off the plane some going to love ones and other just walking alone. Finally Edward walked off and i stood up and started to hobble towards him trying to run as best as i could. He jogs over to me and lifts me up and twirls me.

"I love you" He says and kisses me.

"I love you to" I cry and lay my head on his shoulder as he hugs me. After a few minutes I pull back and see a crowd looking at me. I blush and Edward chuckles.

"Luggage?" Dad asks and we nods and head to luggage claim. Dad grabs Edward three bags.

Edward wanted to grab one but dad insisted on taking them so Edward could hold onto me so my klutz side of me didn't come out and make me face plant and hurt the baby.

We head out of the airport and make the five minute walk to the car. Dad puts the bags in the trunk and hands me a Gatorade. I take it and Edward and I get into the back seat of the car.

"I missed you" Edward says as he kisses my forehead

'I missed you too" I say and dad snorts

"She cried for a week after you left." Dad says and I glare at him.

"In my defense I was very hormonal due to the baby" I say and feel a fluttering and my back hurts a little. The rest of the ride home we spend talking. When we get home Edward take his bags and puts them in his room.

"How mad was our siblings?" I ask.

'Pretty mad they still have two months of school." He says and I nod but grimace.

'Are you ok?" he asks.

"My back hurts" I say.

"For how long?" he asks.

" I had a back ache last night and then when we drove back it was hurting again." I say.

"It might be a false contraction but I still want to keep an eye on you" He says and I nod and lean into him. He rubs the small of my back and i moan.

"Feel good?" he asks chuckling and i nod. We go and sit down and dad narrow his eyes at me.

"Why haven't you told us" he says.

"Because I thought it was the way I was laying on the couch yesterday" I say and sit down.

"Well if it gets worse I'll call Vanessa" he says and i nod and Edward raises an eyebrow.

"Vanessa is going to deliver me here so I don't have to go to the hospital" I say and he nods.

"So are you ready to start work soon?" I ask.

"I will start work two months after our daughter is born" he says and nudges my neck with his nose. I yawn and dad chuckles.

"Nap time for Bella" Mom says and I blush.

"If you weren't up at the crack of the dawn you wouldn't be tired" Dad says and Edward looks at me.

"I was excited to have you home" I say and yawn again.

"Well now its nap time" he says and pick me up and runs to my room. He lays be down and kisses me. I pull a light throw over my body and pat the bed next to me.

"I have to hunt with dad' he says and I pout.

"I'll be back soon I promise" he says but chuckles at my pout.

"Fine" I say and he kisses me before leaving. I close my eyes and in minutes im asleep.

(Three hours later)

When I wake up my back pain is still there but worse and my abdomen feels tight

. "Edward? Dad? Mom?" I call out. "What's up honey?" Mom asks. "My back hurts really badly and my abdomen feels tight" I say. "OH I'm going to call your father" She says and i nod and get up. When I get up warm fluid rushes down my legs. "Um mom" I call out and she comes back. "Oh shit your water broke." She says and helps me out of the puddle. "OK head to your father's office. I'm going to call your father and Vanessa" She says and I nod. I waddle down to the office and t the exam room. A few minutes later mom comes in. "your father said change into a gown and ty to relax. Vanessa is on her way" Mom says and i nod. I grab a gown out of the cabinet along with a sheet and change into it. Mom helps me onto the bed and helps me lay down. I pull my knees up as far as I can and wrap my arms around my abdomen. "It hurts" I whimper as I get another contraction. "Shh I know baby, I know it's going to be ok" She says softly and rubs my back. "Bella" Edward yells as he runs into the office. "Don't yell" I whimper. "Shh its ok love, I'm sorry I yelled" He says and I look up and his eyes are full of excitement. Dad walks in. "How you doing baby?" he asks. "It hurts" I whine. "Shh it's ok, when Vanessa gets here and you start to become dilated we can give you an epidural" He says as he comes to standby my head. I cry ou as another contraction comes. "Esme how far apart are they?" Dad asks. "Her first one after her water broke was 8 minutes ago." Mom says. "Shit she's progressing fast" He says and the doorbell rings and mom goes to answer. A minute later she back with Vanessa on her heels. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" she asks. "It hurts" I cry. "She's had two contraction 8 minutes apart" Dad says. "Ok Bella I'm going to check how dilated you are and if you're not at 7cms then I can give you an epidural." Vanessa says and I nod. She takes out the stirrups and i place my feet into them and Edward helps me scoot down. I close my eyes as she checks how dilated I am. "Ok you're at 5cms so let's get an epidural." She says and i nod as I take my feet out of the stirrups. She pushes them down and I scoot back up towards the pillows. "OK sweetie I need you to turn towards Edward so your legs are off the table so he can hug you" Vanessa says and I turn and Edward hugs me so my back is arched. "Ok you're going to feel a small pinch" she says and I close my eyes and grip Edwards's t shirt. "OK that's going to take a few minutes" she says and I let go of Edward as a contraction tarts again. "Shh it ok love, I'm here" Edward says and rubs my back. "Why don't you try laying down sweetheart" Dad says and I nod and bring my legs back on the bed and lay back as dad places a sheet over me.

(An hour later)  
"Ok sweetie let's see if your fully dilated" Vanessa says and I nod and shift down the bed again and place my feet in the stirrups again. Vanessa places two fingers into me and nods to herself.

"You're dilated to 10 so the next contraction start pushing" she says and I nod and Edward moves the pillow under my head and places the sheet over my torso. I feel my abdomen tighten and I start to push. I grab onto Edwards hand.

"You're doing good baby" Edward says and I nod and breathe. A minute later another contraction hits

"Ok push harder and longer Bella" Vanessa says and I nod and start to push.

"UGH" I scream after im done and lay back in the pillows.

"Shh relax" Dad says as he places a cool wash cloth on my forehead.

"Ok she's crowning" Vanessa says and I nod. I get another contraction and start to push again.

"Ok Bella one big push and her shoulders will be ready" Vanessa says and I nod.

"Your doing well honey" Mom says and another contraction hits and I push.

"Ok I'm going to help get the baby's shoulder and the she will be out" Vanessa says and I nod and start to push again. Patricia's cry's fill the air.

"She's here love" Edward says and I nod as tears fall from my eyes. Edward cuts the umbilical cord and dad takes Patricia to clean her up. Vanessa helps me deliver the placenta.

"Honey what's her full name?" dad asks as he holds the birth certificate.

"Patricia Kristine Cullen" I say and Edward gasps.

"It's perfect" He says and I smile at him. He picks up our daughter and brings her to me. He sets her on my chest and she opens her eyes which were brown.

"Hi baby girl" I coo softly and she gurgles at me.

"Say cheese" Mom says and holds up her phone. Edward leans down to be in Patricia's first picture.

"Cheese" I say and mom takes the picture.

"This is going to your siblings" mom says and I groan.

"Hey you know Alice will be mad if she doesn't get to see her niece" Mom says and I nod.

"We'll give you alone time" Dad says and pulls mom out of the room and Vanessa follows.

"I love you" I say and Edward kissed me.

"I love you and our daughter" he says and kisses Patricia's forehead as he takes her in his arms and I smile.

(the end)

(A/N: I'm so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. My new plan is to type chapter through Monday and Friday and then on the weekend edit and revise and post. So far that has failed. Last weekend I baby sat and my cousins came for dinner so if I don't post on the weekends I'm apologizing in advanced for some odd reason I have been really busy this year. On a good note the next two weeks I have no school on Friday which will give me more time to type,edit,revise and post. )


End file.
